It's All the Guinea Pig's Fault
by sageandsol
Summary: In retrospect it was all Charlie-my sister's guinea pig's fault.  Sprace, Javid, SLASH!


Pairing: Sprace

Prompt: Coming out, closet, dancing, guinea pigs.

A.N: I gave this prompt to RACOON tyranny for her A Murder of Leaves story thing-a-ma-bob, which incase you haven't read yet as soon as you are done here go read it. So I decided to try my hand at this prompt also.

Other: Do not own, un-beta-d, if someone wanted to beta my stories I would appreciate it. Ryan is kinda my character it's complicated so I won't get into that, Sage and Nori are my characters so do not steal without my permission. Charlie owns himself.

In retrospect it was all Charlie-my sister's guinea pig's fault. I know what you are all thinking, how can something be a guinea pigs fault? Let me tell you. It had been a really rough day at school, not only did I fail a math test but I saw Spot one of my best friends making out with his latest boy-toy. Ever since he came out of the closet six months ago he's been going through boys like an eagle through air. Spot's this short, icily handsome boy with a pair of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. It doesn't help that he's also incredibly built and I have a crush the size of Alaska on him. So after finishing the day with no major mishaps I came home and flopped down on my couch throwing an arm over my eyes. My cell phone rang and reluctantly I answered it.

"Yah?"

"Hey Tony," I nearly rolled off the couch in surprise, it was Spot.

"Heya what do you want?" I asked a bit irritably.

"Just checking in on you. You seemed a bit tense at school." There was worry in Spot's tone, but it was something that I decided was because of our friendship nothing more.

"Didn't know you noticed." I said sneering, "You seemed to have paid more attention to your guy of the moment." I flinched as soon as the words left my lips, even though I had had a bad day and it was partly Spot's fault it didn't give me the right to snap at him the way I did.

"Jeez chill dude. Of course I noticed, you're my best friend." Spot said sounding annoyed and I winced.

"Sorry Spot," I said softly. "I'm just tiered and stressed.""It's ok," Spot said and I could hear worry in his tone. "Get some rest 'kay Tony? Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"Ok, I'll go take a nap right now." I said sighing softly.

"Food, see you tomorrow.""'K tomorrow." I said yawning slightly and hung up. However, I couldn't get to sleep so I headed over to my sister's guinea pig's cage. He used to live in her room but he wasn't getting enough love or attention so we moved him to the family room. I picked him up and held him close, smelling the warm saw dust smell that I loved so much.

"You have it easy Charlie-piggy." I said sighing going back to the couch and laying down with him on my chest. "You don't have a crush on your best friend." I pet him sadly.

"Why do I have a crush on Spot?"

"Hah! I knew it!" Jack Kelly's exuberant shout startled me and I nearly fell off the couch again.

"Jack you idiot! I was holding Charlie-piggy!" I yelled outraged, gently sitting up and glaring at my other best friend. "How did you get in here anyway?"

Jack laughed, ever since he's started dating David Jacobs he's been more genuinely happy however, he's also started playing match maker.

"Door was unlocked so I let my self in." He said grinning.

"He was worried about you and wanted to swing by and check up on you." That was David, I'd know his voice anywhere.

"Well I'm find, just in love with my best friend." I said sourly.

"You look exhausted, have you been getting enough sleep?" David asked coming in.

"No, I haven't been able to got to sleep." I admitted sheepishly.

"You stay there, I'll be right back." David ordered entering the kitchen.

"Can I hold Charlie?" Jack asked me and I nodded. When David came back he carried a glass of milk, I accepted the glass startled to find that it was warm.

"I heated the milk and added honey." David said when I looked at him. I grinned and drank the milk, a few minutes later I started to get drowsy. The next day I woke up refreshed and ready for whatever life threw at me. Of course I forgot to reckon with the force that is Jack. Spot picked me up much to my shock, I had been expecting to walk after I snapped at him yesterday, but I climbed into the car. As I slid into the passangers seat I opened my mouth to apologize again but Spot spoke before I could.

"I forgive you for snapping at me. I won't say sorry though, I was worried about you."

I closed my mouth and nodded. "Fine, thanks for picking me up." Spot grinned and I felt my lips curving into an answering one. The rest of the car ride was quiet but the silence was a comforting one. Once Spot parked the car I hopped out and headed towards school.

"Hey Tony," Jack said coming up behind me and I jumped.

"Jeeze Jack, you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" I asked glaring half-heartedly. Jack laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders gently steering me down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked but Jack just grinned and didn't answer. We were halfway down the hallway when Jack opened a door and shoved me into what looked like a storage closet, the door was slammed behind me.

"Jack!" I yelped hammering on the door. "Let me out."

The door opened but instead of letting me out someone else was shoved in.

"Ouch! Push me a little harder will ya?" There was no need for me to ask who had been unceremoniously shoved in with me, Spot's Brooklyn accent was as familiar to me as his face.

"Spot you ok?" I asked my hand groping for a light switch.

"Yah, I'm just shocked that David pushed me." Spot said from somewhere next to me. I found a light switch and flicked it on.

"Do you have any idea why we are here?" I asked once my eyes had adjusted to the light.

"Davey said we wouldn't be let out 'till you tell me what you told Charlie last night." Spot replied confusion evident in his voice and face. I groaned very much wanting to strangle both Jack and David.

"I still can't believe the over heard that." I muttered angrily. I didn't want to tell Spot the truth because there was to much to be lost and nothing to be gained, or at least that's what I thought.

"Tony? Who's Charlie?" Spot asked sounding jealous. I shook my head slightly not believing my ears.

"Tony?" Spot asked hesitantly .

"Sorry, Charlie's my sisters guinea pig, I call him Charlie-piggy." I said and watched as Spot's body relaxed visibly.

"Oh right, what did you tell him?" Spot asked. "Please tell me, I have my dance class to get to and I'd like to be on time." I sighed knowing that I couldn't say no to Spot, not when he asked so nicely.

"I told him I love you." I said blushing. "and more then a friend or brother. " I lowered my gaze and started hammering on the door again.

"I told him, can I be let out now?"

The door opened and I pushed past David and Jack ignoring their questions and headed to first period. Once there I buried my head in my arms trying to block out all thoughts, sounds and light. It didn't work out as well as I had hoped 'cause someone sat next to me and I raised my head to glare at whoever it was until I saw who it was. Sage Thyme one of the boys in my class and a friend of mine so I couldn't bring my self to glare at him.

"Hey Racetrack." He said, "What's up you seem unusually angry today."

I sighed, Sage is a great guy despite his obsessive hatred of the song Scarborough Fair by Simon and Garfunkle. He and I bonded when he told me he had a crush on his best friend. Sage gives everyone a nickname and since we met at a horse race he calls me Racetrack.

"Spot knows." I said, Spot got his name from Sage also, he used to be Sean before but when Sage called him Spot it stuck.

"How did he find out?" Sage asked, "I thought you weren't going to tell him." "I wasn't but then Jack and David locked me in a closet with him and wouldn't let us out 'till I told him."

"Really? Man that really sucks." Sage said.

"What sucks?" A voice above me asked and I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Seeing Sage light up told me that it was Ryan Kimichee.

"Racetrack was forced to tell his crush he like him." Sage said and Ryan sat down. I have to say, Ryan's extremely blind, it's painfully obvious that Sage has this massive crush on him. For a while Sage had apparently dated Nori, Ryan's twin, but they had broken up and actually became closer, but Sage had been worried about Nori finding out the truth. Nori found out and during class one day while Ryan had been out sick, given her permission for Sage to date Ryan. However, Sage had yet to ask him out.

"Ouch, what did he say to you?" Ryan asked sitting down.

"Nothing, I fled before he could reject me." I said slightly bitter, "So now I'm dreading the classes I have with him." "I see." Ryan commented thoughtfully, and I waited. Usually he has these small pearls of wisdom that make sense but today he had none.

"What?" I asked astonished, "No pearls of wisdom today?"

Ryan shook his head and it was then that I noticed he looked tiered. Sage must of noticed it also because he asked. "Ry what's the matter?" "It's nothing, I'm just trying to figure a few things out."

Sage seemed to wilt slightly but didn't pester Ryan. I spent the rest of the day avoiding Spot, David and Jack, hanging out with Sage, Ryan and Nori during lunch and talking to other people during class. When school ended I grabbed the books I'd need for my homework and started to walk home. As I walked, I let my thoughts wander, the aair was crisp and cool but felt nice on my skin. I wondered how I could have been so stupid to ell Spot my secret and what our friendship would be like now that he knew.

_He probably doesn't want to be friends, anymore._ I thought. _'Cause he knows I will never consent to be a one night fling._

A car pulled over and the passenger window rolled down.

"Tony, come here." Spot called when I looked up. I blanched, but being the whipped boy I am I walked over to the car.

"Hey Spot." I said nervously.

"Hey," he returned and I winced, he did not sound happy at all.

"Look, Spot about this morning…." I began but he interrupted me.

"Get in the car Tony." There was something hin his tone that booked no room for argument, so I semi-reluctantly got into the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Spot pulled back into traffic.

"Starbucks." he said shortly, I nodded and fell silent. When we pulled into the Starbucks parking lot I saw Sage standing next to his car looking at Ryan nervously. By the time I got out of the car they were kissing like their lives depended on it. I couldn't help but grin and think wistfully. _Looks like they got their fairy tale ending. _

We headed inside and waited in line, Spot was still not talking to me however so it made the wait uncomfortable. When we were at the head of the line, Spot ordered a raspberry Danish and a cappuccino then he turned to me.

"Get something, I'll pay." he said briskly, I gaped at him but quickly ordered a slice of coffee cake and a Chai Tea. When we had our food and drinks we sat down at our usual table, for a while everything was quiet then Spot broke the silence.

"What you said earlier…did you mean it?" I stared at him, he sounded nervous which was something I never wanted to hear in Spot's voice again, it was just not him.

"Yes, I meant it." I said quietly.

"Then why did you avoid me for the rest of the day?" Spot asked, sounding hurt.

"Because I didn't want to have my heart broken, not the same day I told you." I said, "I knew that you don't want a steady relationship, which is why I didn't tell you before."

Spot sighed and smacked his head lightly on the table.

"Spot? You ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, I've just been unbelievably stupid."

"Why?"

"Tony, you were the reason I started questioning my sexuality." Spot said matter-of-factly.

I stared at him in shock. I was the reason? What did that mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well about a year ago I noticed I was staring at you a lot more then usual. I was thinking about doing things with you that I should have been wanting to do with girls. That's when I started questioning my sexuality."

My jaw dropped, I know it did. "Oh, I didn't know." I mumbled and Spot snorted.

"Of course you didn't, I kept it to my self." he said.

"Then what about the others?" I asked stumped. Spot laughed bitterly. "I thought you weren't interested in me, so I tried to distract myself with other boys. It really didn't work so well."

"So do you still like me?" I asked hesitantly hoping that my voice didn't sound to hopeful though from the way Spot smirked at me I knew I'd failed.

"Maybe…" he drawled, "If I do what would you do?"

"I'd ask you out." I said promptly.

"Well then, I still like you." he said a small smile curving his lips.

"Well then." I mimicked, elation rising inside me like a balloon. "Will you go out with me?" He laughed at that but nodded.

"Yes of course yes." he said grinning broadly.

That was almost a year ago, and we are still going strong. I forgave David and Jack after giving the some griefe and the next day Sage proudly announced that he and Ryan were going out. David and Jack, Sage and Ryan and Spot and myself are called the three wonder couples, which doesn't help Spot's ego. When I went home that fateful day I gave Charlie a carrot because really it was all his fault.


End file.
